Chopes de bières et Bieraubeurres
by Nesumi
Summary: ""Sirius..."Haleta t'elle. " Oui?"répondit il d'une voix rauque tout en lui déposant multitudes de baisers dans le cou. " Quand tu m'as trouvée dans la bibliothèque... je t'ai mentie ce jour là.C'était quelque chose de plus grave..."   Sirius se raidit."


Chopes de bières et bieraubeurres

_"Sirius était un homme courageux, intelligent, énergique et de tels hommes n'ont pas coutume de rester chez eux à se cacher pendant que d'autres courent des risques." Albus Dumbledore_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je me permet juste de m'accaparer son histoire et de la revisiter à ma sauce. _

_Petits changements de l'historie original : Sirius Black n'est pas mort lors de l'attaque par Bellatrix. _

_Voldemort est déchu. La scène prend place après la reconstruction de la société. Cependant, toutes menaces n'est pas éradiquées._

_Je cherche actuellement, un beta reader. Merci de me contacter si vous êtes intéressé !_

* * *

><p><span>Chopes de bières et bieraubeurres<span>

Chapitre 1

Assis dans la cuisine du douze square Grimmaurd, Sirius Black se leva d'un coup, baguette à la main.

A l'étage, un grand fracas venait de se faire entendre. Avançant silencieusement il se retrouva au premier étage dans le couloir principal. Il entendit soudainement une plainte juste à sa droite.

Armé, il saisit la poignée de la porte et furtif, l'ancien maraudeur s'y engouffra. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait.

Il toussa face au nuage de poussière qui s'élevait dans la pièce.

Que s'était il passé ici ? se demanda t'il.

Etagères, armoires et livres étaient renversés pêle-mêle, et sous un amoncellement d'ouvrage, il parvint à distinguer un gémissement de douleur. Une forme commençait à se mouvoir sous ce tas.

La première chose qu'il aperçut de l'intrigant fut une chevelure brune. Touffue.

Et ce fut sous ses yeux ébahis que la meilleure amie de son filleul se redressa.

Couverte de poussières, vêtements froissés, ses cheveux habituellement déjà emmêlés n'étaient plus qu'un nid de corneilles sur sa tête. Les yeux rouges de poussières lui piquant ainsi les yeux, Hermione Granger faisait pâle figure face au dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'elle.

Et ce fut en entendant un son semblable à un gémissement de chien que cette dernière compris qu'elle était sujette au rire du brun. Très vite, Sirius se ressaisit tout de même, gardant cependant un éclat de malice dans les yeux.

« Et bien, moi qui me pensait seul dans ma propre maison tu as décidé de me tenir compagnie Hermione ? » lui dit-il rieur tout en arquant un sourcil interrogateur due à sa présence ici.

La Gryffondor épousseta ses vêtements avant de lui répondre tout en arborant un sourire malicieux :

« En fait, je comptais sur ta non-présence aujourd'huipour pouvoir faire un peu de rangement chez toi. Ta maison est une vrai porcherie. On dirait … une garçonnière … » lui répondit-elle en soulevant par un sortilège d'attraction cadavres de bières et un sous-vêtements féminin.

Sirius s'accota au chambranle de la porte, jambes croisées la fixant sourire aux lèvres. Il était étonné du caractère de la lionne même si il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Après tout, il ne l'a connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il connaissait Harry.

« Allons miss; range tes griffes, toi et moi savons que ce n'est certainement pas pour ranger ma « garçonnière » que tu es venue. Et ce n'est pas non plus dans tes habitudes de venir me rendre visite -Tout en prononçant cette dernière phrase, il s'avança vers elle; lui tournant autour; l'inspectant tel un prédateur -

Non, en réalité -continua-t-il- pour que tu oses braver les règles de politesse qui s'impose au propriétaire de cette maison et que, par un heureux hasard l'endroit où tu te trouves soit la bibliothèque- dit il tout en tournant entre ses doigts sa baguette- cela signifie que tu as besoin de quelque chose qui se trouve dans cette salle. Mieux encore … un de mes ouvrages n'est-ce pas ? «

« Quel perspicacité Sirius -dit-elle exaspéré. Elle soupira.-

Aurait tu donc la gentillesse de me prêter des livres ? » capitula-t-elle légèrement énervée de s'être retrouvée prise sur le fait. Après tout, elle n'était pas une voleuse. Sirius rigola face à son visage colérique. Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il n'avait pas eut meilleure distraction que celle-ci. Il avait un instant oublié qu'il avait pas trente sept ans et passé un long moment de sa jeunesse en prison. Il se sentit quelque peu revivre face à ces pics lancés à la Gryffondor.

Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé seul à seul et il commençait à discerner une autre facette de l'élève studieuse et sans intérêt qu'il pensait d'elle.

Nonchalant, il reprit tout de même son sérieux et redevint le Sirius d'après Akzkaban.

« Lesquels? » lui demanda-t-il.

- _Nouveaux sortilèges obscures du XVIIe _et _décoctions des forces du mal_ » répondit-elle.

- Des livres de magies noires … pourquoi ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et parla d'une voix plus basse que précédemment:

« Tu sais bien que tous les partisans de Voldemort n'ont pas été arrêtés et continus à répandre la peur. Un petit moldu de sept ans à été touché par un sort inconnu. Les médico mages ne lui donnent plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. »fini t'elle en rivant ses yeux sur le sol.

Sirius soupira. Par un sortilège d'attraction, les livres voulus sortir du bazar créé précédemment. Il saisit les livres et les donna à Hermione. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de lui dire quelque chose, mais des pleurs de bébé le stoppèrent.

« Attends moi dans le salon, je reviens » lui indiqua-t-il. Et il sortie de la pièce prestement.

La rouge et or, profita de son absence pour se glisser derrière l'armoire qui lui était tombée dessus, et saisit un petit carnet vert au cadenas fermé par deux serpents entrelacés. Elle réduisit l'objet et le glissa dans son sac. Elle lança deux, trois sorts afin de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce et descendit l'escalier principal. Elle posa s'assit vite dans un fauteuil lorsqu'elle entendit l'ancien maraudeur la rejoindre. Dans ses bras, il tenait un bébé qui s'amusait à tortiller entre ses doigts une des mèches du brun. A son regard interrogateur Patmol lui expliqua :

« Androméda est à une de ces réunions du troisième âge et Harry à son entrainement d'auror. »

La Gryffondor acquisa et tendit les bras pour saisir Teddy. Celui-ci les yeux grands ouverts lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Hermione fondit devant sa bouille.

« Il a l'air de t'apprécier. Tu ne voudrais pas… » tenta Sirius.

« N'y pense même pas. Androméda ne serait pas contente de retrouver Ted dans d'autres bras que ceux à qui elle l'a confié juste pour que tu puisses aller t'amuser au bar » le coupa Hermione.

Sirius haussa alors les épaules et saisit son écharpe et manteau. Il fit de même pour Teddy en lui rajoutant gants et bonnets :

« Tant pis, j'y vais avec lui alors » lui annonça-t-il.

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds inquiète :

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas l'emmener avec toi?

- Et bien si, pourquoi pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Cette endroit est mal famé pour un bébé; c'est trop bruyant, trop de monde, de fumée … »

Sirius la coupa : « Ne raconte donc pas de bêtises; si tu tiens tant à ce qu'il soit en sécurité, tu n'as qu'à venir pour voir par toi-même. »

Sur ces mots, il saisit la poignée de la porte d'entrée et sorti la laissant ouverte.

La Gryffondor ahurie, saisit alors son manteau à la hâte et courut à sa suite tout en pestant contre le maraudeur : « Idiot, immature, irresponsable … » Elle parvint à le rattraper et saisit son bras au moment même où il transplana. Emportée par son élan; elle trébucha à l'atterrissage et manqua de tomber par terre si le brun ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Elle le fusilla du regard lorsqu'elle remarqua que le coin de ses lèvres remontaient vers le haut; signe de son amusement. Elle lui murmura tout de même un merci de politesse et s'engouffra à sa suite dans le pub.

* * *

><p><em>Vos impressions ? Un petit clic sur le bouton review this chapter ! <em>


End file.
